A location-based service (LBS) is an information and entertainment service that makes use of the geographical position of one or more mobile devices. Some applications involve tracking the geographic location of one or more mobile devices. In order for a communication device to track the location of a mobile device, the communication device receives location information from which the geographical location of the mobile device can be determined. The location information can be generated by the mobile device using GPS technology or by other means. The communication device can receive location information on an ongoing basis in order to keep up to date on the geographical location of the mobile device.
Privacy can be a concern when providing location information. One approach is to implement permissions for accessing location information. This can prevent unauthorised users from accessing location information of a mobile device, as only authorised users can access the location information.